Fire and Heart
by Aniralynn
Summary: 3 months after Natsu marks Lucy, something is wrong with her, and it's obvious it isn't the stomach bug her and Wendy claim it is.


_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't started a new story in, well, forever. I've been kinda busy and haven't really had any motivation or idea of what to write, but I finally got one. Really hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>3 Months.<p>

3 months Lucy and Natsu had been together, and if you asked either of them, they would both say it was the best 3 months ever. They were absolutely head over heels in love with each other, and the guild members were starting to get sick of them proving it. They were practically attached at the hip, never apart. All their jobs were together, they sat together when they were in the guild, the only time they were apart was when they went home. Lucy had told Natsu that she wanted at least _some_ time where he wasn't constantly around, so they hadn't moved in together.

Yet.

Natsu and Happy still came over and slept in her bed some nights, but more often than not they spent it at their own home, Natsu having one of his rare moments of genius and deciding it was best to give his girlfriend some space, even if it wasn't for long.

They were in the guild hall now, Natsu looking at the job board and Lucy eating at the bar, chatting and giggling with Mira and Levy the whole time. The curly N on her neck from when Natsu marked her glinted in the light every time she moved, her dipping neckline giving plenty of space for it to be seen. She wore a simple lime green tank top and a white mini skirt, not all that bothered with her appearance today.

"Mira, what is this? It tastes odd." Lucy frowned down at her food, wondering why her favorite dish was tasting weird.

Levy and Mira frowned as well, the blue haired girl reaching over to snag a bite of the blondes food.

"Tastes fine to me Luce, you sure you aren't sick or something?"

"I might be, I dunno. I'll go talk to Wendy in a bit, I'm eating this whether it tastes odd or not, I'm starving."

The group of girls giggled and went on with their conversation, Lucy scarfing down the food at a speed that rivaled Natsu. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin was rested on her shoulder, the familiar grin spread across Natsu's face.

"Hey Luce, I found a job for us, it doesn't look too hard."

He held out the flier to show her and she nodded, turning to kiss his cheek. Behind the two Grey made a gagging motion and was promptly smacked by Erza.

Lucy turned to Mira and opened her mouth to say something before all the color drained from her face and she covered her mouth, tearing out of Natsu's arms and into the bathroom. She had hardly got the door shut and got to the toilet before she threw up everything she had just eaten.

* * *

><p>"Lucy? Are you ok?"<p>

Wendy's timid voice could be heard from outside the guild bathroom door, the healing mage having come to make sure Lucy was ok. The door opened and Lucy stood there, her face pale and sweaty but otherwise looking fine. Wendy let out a sympathetic squeak and pushed Lucy back into the bathroom, shutting the door and putting down the seat on the toilet before gently pushing Lucy to sit down.

"Wendy, I'm fine, it's probably just a stomach bug."

"I don't care, I'm examining you, natsu would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Lucy sighed in defeat and let the girl examine her, the tiny girl glowing as she looked in Lucys body. Her head suddenly snapped up and the glow dissapeared, her eyes growing wide as she stared at Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Wendy, you can't tell anyone, especially Natsu, you just can't. I have to find a way to tell them myself."<p>

The tiny dragon slayer just sighed and nodded, deciding if they asked the specific thing she wouldn't lie, but she wouldn't blatantly ignore Lucy's instructions. Lucy went over and opened the door, covering her mouth to hide a giggle when about 10 of the guild member spilled in, Natsu and Grey at the bottom of the pile.

"She's fine guys, it's just a stomach bug." Wendy rolled her eyes at the concerned guild members.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So guys, I hope you like the first chapter of this fic, I'm not sure how many it will be, and as of right now it's not going to be M rated, but we'll see.<strong>_

_**Also, what do you guys think is wrong with Lucy? I might have made it too obvious, but oh well.**_

_**Please review, it means a lot to hear what you guys think! **_


End file.
